<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-so-Simple Valentine's by BestTry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727936">Not-so-Simple Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTry/pseuds/BestTry'>BestTry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Light Dom/sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTry/pseuds/BestTry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way for Ashe to spend Valentine's Day than to cheat on her husband?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not-so-Simple Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 14. The air was permeated with love, with abundant heart shaped decorations strewn about the main plaza. Ashe sighed as she sipped tea in an Institute of War cafe. For any other, it would be a day to celebrate love and passion. For her, it was nothing of the sort. Her husband Tryndamere cared little for the event, despite their marriage and never bothered with any of the romantic gestures, instead going to a luchador ring and competing.</p><p>It had been so long since she had felt romantic love from anyone. The faint spark that the two had shared in the beginning of their political marriage quickly fizzled out when Tryndamere started caring only about war back at Freljord. None of her tribe understood her invisible struggle, with her being the warmother and leader of the tribe, she helped take care of everyone, most of whom already had families within.</p><p>She sought after another Champion of the League at first, to quell her yearning for love. But, none of them seemed eye-catching or interesting enough to fall in love with, only becoming friends with some due to some sort of shared interests.</p><p>Her only answer were the Summoners of the Institute. Surely, one of the masses would ignite the dwindling flame of love within her.</p><p>She quickly found what she wanted in a summoner whose name was Ken.</p><p>Ken wasn't a ultra fit, muscular man with a ripped body a woman would swoon for. In fact, he was quite the opposite, having a lanky body with slightly above average muscle size. But what he lacked physically, he made up with his personality.</p><p>Everything about him was so likable. His heart of gold, his humility, the sheer amount of charisma he had.</p><p>Whenever she visited him the few times she could, he was always at an animal shelter or soup kitchen helping others. Whenever he messed up, he owned up to his mistakes or admitted that he was wrong. And he messed up quite often. He was a novice at most things, especially when it came to matches on the Rift. But he never stopped trying.</p><p>Sure, his teammates flamed him incessantly throughout the game. But after the match was over, the tense atmosphere was quickly replaced with amicable talk of improvement for the summoner.</p><p>Over the months of games he would summon her to a match, he grew better and better at the game, escaping the hell that was Iron rank and was currently Gold rank and still climbing steadily.</p><p>Ashe could feel herself falling head over heels for him. And with that came a feeling she had not felt in a very, very long time. Desire.</p><p>Her mind roamed freely to many risque escapades with the summoner, often leaving her very hot and bothered. She took to buying certain toys in a discreet manner to placate her ever growing lust and for the hopes of having herself prepared should the two actually take the next step.</p><p>"How you doing, Ashe?" Her heart skipped a beat as Ken called out to her.</p><p>"Damn it, why now of all times?" She thought to herself. Just the slightest thought of him nowadays was enough to turn her on. "What a surprise to see you here!" She mustered through the growing heat in her groin.</p><p>"I could say the same thing to you. Thought you'd be back in Freljord today." Ken replied, sitting down in the chair to the right of hers.</p><p>The perfect opportunity to vent and take her mind off Ken? He couldn't have said anymore perfect for her.</p><p>"With my husband, you mean? Ugh, he's such an oaf. Hasn't bothered to do anything romantic for the 3 years we've been married. Only cares about fighting and war. No point trying to get him to do something sweet for me for once." She grumbled, her heat temporarily dying down.</p><p>"Is that why you're also wearing that outfit instead of your normal attire?" Ken mused, pointing at her clothing.</p><p>Ashe's face flushed scarlet, her heat restarting. She had forgotten that she was wearing her Heartseeker skin. Primarily, it was just a silly way to go with the little festivities of the day of love. But, she had wanted to dress up nicely should she bump into her favorite summoner. She even went out of the way to improvise on the outfit, adding a matching set of light purple stockings and garter belt to go with her pink thigh high boots as well as a pair of Valentine's Day styled bra and panties underneath that Ashe had to admit went very nicely with her outfit.</p><p>"That's part of the reason..." She responded after a brief silence. "So, why are you here?" She turned back to her original statement.</p><p>"Well, there's this girl I kind of like. But I don't know what to get her for Valentine's Day. Was window shopping when I saw you." Ken rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke. Clearly, this girl seemed special to him.</p><p>"Just get her a box of chocolates and some roses." Ashe replied bluntly, slightly downcast that he had a love interest that wasn't her.</p><p>"Yea, but that seems too easy and not as thoughtful. I want her to feel that I really love her, you know?" Ken shook off her bluntness, his head in the clouds as he sighed almost dreamily.</p><p>Ashe hid her jealous scowl quickly as she finished her tea. "Why don't I... help you out?" Her love for him got the best of him. Even if it was for some other girl, she would gladly help him out.</p><p>"That'd be nice, yeah." Ken smiled as he got up from his seat.</p><p>Yet the hours of shopping produced no results. Ashe could only say something good about the gifts Ken chose, simply because of how nice they were. Yet Ken wouldn't buy said gifts, continuously saying that it wasn't a good enough gift for his crush. In the end, all they really did was spend some time together, which felt nice for Ashe.</p><p>But she wanted more. It pained her to do so, but she would have to tell a lie and abuse Ken's good nature to lure him in.</p><p>"Hey, Ken. Would you mind going back to my quarters for a bit? I uh, need some help with reorganizing my room." She asked, masking her shifty fabrication with her normal contemplative expression.</p><p>"Hmm? Yeah, sure. Just let go home to get something first." He replied, waving a hand goodbye as he turned to go back home.</p><p>Turning her back, Ashe mouthed a victorious "Yes" as she strolled back to the living quarters of all the bot-laners. The dorm was quite empty for once, which seemed normal, given the special day it was. The only person in the female dorms was Kai'Sa who was listening to music as she lounged in the living room, clueless to any other outside sounds given her headphones. She retreated back to her room, one of the ones in the middle of the dorm, took off her boots and waited for Ken to arrive.</p><p>Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the dorm door. Ashe quickly slid outside to open the door for Ken, leading him to her room.</p><p>"What are you hiding?" Ashe finally noticed that Ken's arms were held behind his back and the flowers hidden behind Ken.</p><p>"You got me." Ken admitted, revealing a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses.</p><p>"Oh. Is it for one of the other bot laners?" She said coldly, her jealousy flaring up again.</p><p>"No... It's actually for you, Ashe." Ken murmured, his face flushing red in embarrassment.</p><p>"O-oh. How sweet of you, Ken." Her heart melted, flooding her with happiness and gratitude. No one had ever given her such niceties. Sure she was given a variety of gifts when she married Tryndamere, but it was nothing of the romantic kind.</p><p>"You told me that your husband doesn't really do anything sweet for you. So I decided to give you something to make up for the gifts you don't get. " Ken continued sheepishly. "And uh, I kinda like you."</p><p>"Stop it, Ken..." She said softly, slowly getting teary-eyed as she embraced the summoner.</p><p>"Stop what?" Ken said, obviously confused.</p><p>"Stop making me fall for you more..." Ashe whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"But what about-"</p><p>"I don't love him. Not nearly as much as I love you... my favorite summoner." Ashe hugged him tighter, pressing her body against his as much as possible.</p><p>"You mean it?" Ken said, making sure he wasn't hearing things wrong.</p><p>"I wouldn't dress up intentionally for a guy I wasn't in love with."</p><p>"I meant me being your favorite summoner. I'm not that good at playing-"</p><p>"Hush, Ken. You are my favorite summoner. Sure, you're not the best summoner for Rift matches but you're the sweetest." She kissed him again, this time full on the lips. "Still not sure? I'll keep kissing you until you're sure..." She whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Is that why you wanted me here? Your room looks fine as is." Ken looked around at her room, which was remarkably tidy.</p><p>"Maybe." Ashe said in a singsong voice, smiling at him as she pulled him towards the bedroom.</p><p>"You sure you want to do it in the dorm? What if others hear us?" Ken asked nervously as Ashe locked the door.</p><p>"It's Valentine's Day, Ken. I doubt anyone's gonna come back unless they planned on sleeping with someone." Ashe silenced his worries as she began taking off her outfit, her hands reaching behind her back to unzip her pink, red and gold sleeved corset.</p><p>Ken let out a silent "Wow" as Ashe was left in her undergarments, consisting of a red brassiere with gold lining at the upper hem that consisted of a swirl near the middle that dipped down until it ended somewhere around her areolae, a matching set of red panties with two heart shaped accessories on her love handles, with her garter belt and stocking only adding to the allure.</p><p>"Like it?" Ashe asked Ken, who remained slack-jawed as he continued to ogle at her. "I wore this just for you~" She giggled as she fumbled with the summoner's clothes, eager to get them off.</p><p>Ken obliged to the intrusion, helping the white-haired queen take his clothes off. The second he had pulled his pants down all the way, she launched herself at him, tackling him onto the bed as she began rubbing her breasts against him, grinding his nether regions against his.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this. To finally be with a man again." Ashe whispered seductively.</p><p>"So you're fine with going all the way?" Ken asked apprehensively.</p><p>"Anything for you, dear summoner~" Ashe nodded her head in response. With that, she started grinding harder against his member, precum seeping out of his cockhead, as Ken brought his hands to Ashe's bra, swiftly unhooking it and letting the straps fall lower and lower on Ashe's shoulders. She grinned at him as she brought a hand between them and pulled her bra away, tossing it aside to somewhere in the room.</p><p>Ken stifled a groan as Ashe resumed rubbing her breasts against his chest, their hardened nipples brushing past each other.</p><p>"Mmm... I can feel your hard cock through my panties~" She cooed devilishly, a wild grin on her face. Removing herself from his body, she got a good look at his erect manhood for the first time. "W-whoa..." She hadn't expected him to have such a large size or unique shape, not that she was disappointed in it. His phallus had a small upward curve, the middle of the shaft was girthier than the rest of the length and had a vein or two bulge out on its underside.</p><p>It had been far too long since she had seen a man's penis. It was too far into the past, so far that she couldn't even remember her husband's, even if she wanted to. She wrapped a hand around the base gingerly, feeling the warmth of the rod in her hand. Her hand started stroking the phallus, the random spread of rough callouses and soft skin a unique sensation for Ken. Ashe held her mouth open slightly, with just enough room for her tongue to hang out as she flicked it like a snake all over Ken's shaft, applying an ever so thin layer of lubrication to his nether region.</p><p>Then, she had an idea. It would be her first time, but she didn't care. A titfuck seemed rather simple to her, just move her breasts up and down while applying just enough pressure to keep his penis tight between the two fleshy orbs. Sure, her pair wasn't the biggest the in the League, barely measuring up to Sona or Miss Fortune, but they seemed large and supple enough to get the job done.</p><p>She smiled coyly at the summoner before her mouth opened wide, dragging her tongue tantalizingly slow all over his member one last time, emphasizing the crown of his knob before she removed the lithe pink appendage. She planted a big, sloppy kiss upon the underside of the shaft before one of her hands pressed it against her chest, the other holding her bosom apart with a few fingers to allow the phallus to snuggle in before she let go, the tool resting nice and cozy inside her cleavage.</p><p>Though Ashe was right about her breasts being capable enough for a boobjob, she overestimated their size, Ken's cockhead and just a bit more peeking out from the top of her valley. His member radiated an inhuman warmth as it stood in her bosom.</p><p>Just a small brush of her cushiony orbs upward was enough to elicit a groan from Ken. The softness of her breasts against his manhood was an amazing feeling.</p><p>Ashe giggled as Ken groaned again, her hands pressing her breasts against his rock hard pillar tightly as she glided them up and down gently. She craned her neck downward, opening her mouth to play with the tip of his knob which laid outside of her ascending and descending bosom's reach. Her dainty pink lips clamped down on what she could, bobbing up and down ever so slightly while her tongue swirled around the crown passionately.</p><p>"This can't be your first time doing this thing..." Ken groaned as he bucked his hips slightly, pushing an inch more of his member past her heaving breasts and into her mouth. He could feel a pressure building up in his nether region, like a shaken can of soda slowly getting opened.</p><p>Ashe slobbered hungrily on the upper half of her favorite summoner's member. Her hands still clasping her breasts tightly, not budging the grip they held on Ken's manhood, she dove deeper down upon his length in conjunction with her gliding breasts.</p><p>Ken moaned as he bucked his hips higher from the pleasure, pushing more of his cock into her wet orifice. The fire in his loins began to crackle and roar, ready to erupt at any given time.</p><p>"Ashe, I'm gonna cum soon!" He groaned as he continued to buck his hips upward into her blowjob and boobjob.</p><p>The white-haired beauty responded by bobbing up and down faster and faster upon his length, clamped down tightly to increasingly stimulate the crown of his length more.</p><p>"C-cumming!" Ken groaned weakly as he felt the cap come off, the bottled liquid left unabated to surge forth.</p><p>Ashe quickly withdrew herself from his member, a vulgar popping sound echoing softly within the bedroom as she did so, the cockhead groaning and pulsing as it spewed a thick rope of the summoner's essence, followed by more in rapid succession, all over the frost archer's face, mouth and breasts.</p><p>"Mmm... such a big and thick orgasm~ And yes, that was my first time doing this..." Ashe purred as the last pulses of Ken's orgasms ebbed away, allowing Ashe to fully withdraw herself from him. Her face and breasts were glazed with his seed, the pearly color of it matching very nicely with her pale skin in an indecent way. Ashe licked her lips seductively, catching a stray strand of his semen and dragging it into the depths of her cavern before she swallowed it. "Delicious~" She breathed after she swallowed it. Her hands roamed her breasts, picking up his thick white ropes and dropping them in her mouth while her tongue licked wherever it could to lap up any remaining semen. Soon after, she was left only with his seed staining a few parts of her hair.</p><p>Ken couldn't believe his ears. The normally composed frost archer of Freljord had a cock-hungry expression on her face as she uttered vulgar depravities to him.</p><p>"My turn~" She cooed as she turned around and got onto the bed next to Ken, crawling on all fours before she turned around onto her back as she lay waiting for him. Ken quickly sat up and got off her bed, turning to face the white-haired woman. He could see her red panties, a dark, wet stain in the middle of them. He grasped the heart shaped accessories on her panties and pulled them off, a thin string of her lust latched onto the inside of her panties before breaking as he pulled the undergarment past her knees. He tossed the panties aside as he imbibed the mesmerizing sight before him.</p><p>Ashe's hair lay spread out erratically around her head, a few strands of his cum still stuck. The inner part of her breasts shone with saliva, the product on the previously given boobjob. Her pale skin stood out against the setting sun, though neither paid notice of said sun, her skin glowing a warm yellow. Her nether regions were on display, her legs spread apart slightly at what he estimated to be a 45 degree angle. Her folds were spread slightly apart already, her juices dribbling out onto the bed, a clear sign of her arousal.</p><p>Breathtaking.</p><p>Ashe squirmed slightly under his gaze, her hands moving to cover her breasts and womanhood in embarrassment. Ken moved his hands to remove hers from said places.</p><p>"You're beautiful, Ashe..." He said as he traced her cheek with a finger, running it alongside her face gently. This only caused her to blush fiercely and attempt to guard her private parts again. He stopped her with a soft and brief kiss on the lips before he turned his attention to her nether regions, which ached for attention.</p><p>"J-just get on with it already. I'm embarrassed enough already." Ashe murmured.</p><p>"As you wish, my queen..." Ken did a little bow before her, a cheeky smirk on his face, before he approached her upon the bed. He gently pressed a finger against her womanhood, causing the white-haired lady to gasp softly. He dipped down so he was closer to her chest, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples and playing with it softly. He added a finger to the one already present near her womanhood and slowly pushed into her dripping wet folds. Ashe let out a moan, already arching her back slightly, a finger hooked in her mouth and her other hand playing with the other unoccupied breast. Ken rolled his fingers around inside her wet cavern, slowly pumping the digits in and out as he meticulously drove deeper to a particular spot inside of her.</p><p>Ashe let out a staggered moan as she felt his fingers press against her G-spot. Then again. And again. His fingers seemed to only focus there, as she arched her back higher and higher off the bed in ecstasy, her moans unbridled. In no time, she could feel her orgasm rumbling within her body.</p><p>In response to her escalating moans, Ken stopped using his tongue to flick her nipple, instead grating his teeth against the stubby tit.</p><p>Wisps of black obscured the frost archer's vision as she screamed, her orgasm rocking her body with such pleasurous force that her eyes rolled back into her head a bit, her toes curling as she felt herself squirt hard.</p><p>"I'm assuming you've never came that hard before." Ken smirked at the frost archer's frame, still shivering post-orgasm.</p><p>"Where'd you learn how to do that?" She replied through ragged gasps for air.</p><p>"Long story short, I lost a bet and had to sleep with a certain Noxian mage. Said mage taught me how to please them properly with her clone." Ken mused idly.</p><p>A flurry of thoughts shot through Ashe's head. Jealousy, that someone else had slept with him. Grateful, that said someone had taught him how to satisfy a woman. Desire, because he could more than likely satisfy her. She couldn't wait.</p><p>"I want you so badly..." Ashe cooed softly, her eyes brimming with a potent lust. She rolled over onto her stomach before getting up on her forearms and knees, presenting her bare ass for her favorite summoner.</p><p>"Oh? You know how you want it already, don't you? Such a naughty queen..." Ken teased her, a finger of his slowly tracing her inner thigh.</p><p>"I-I do." Ashe blushed red at the lewd statement, yet felt emboldened to speak her own because of it. "Fuck your queen like the naughty... cheating slut she is..." She mewled waveringly.</p><p>"Whoa... that was kinky as fuck. Is that your kink, Ashe? Submission?" Ken replied, grinning as his finger moved towards her still sensitive nether regions.</p><p>"Yes... Master..." Ashe nodded slightly in response. Ken's cock throbbed from that statement.</p><p>"If you say so... I'll make sure you get the punishment you deserve for cheating on your husband." He growled huskily into her ear before pulling away from her head. He grabbed a wrist of hers, as he positioned his member outside her dripping folds, the tip prodding it teasingly. Then, he pushed inside her slowly so only his crown rested inside her womanhood.</p><p>"W-why'd you stop?" Ashe said, her voice quivering from lust and anticipation.</p><p>"I want you to beg for it, Ashe." Ken growled quietly, sending a shiver down the white-haired woman's spine.</p><p>"Please... fuck me..."</p><p>"You're gonna have to try harder than that." Ken replied, a wicked grin on his face.</p><p>"Please fuck me, Master..."</p><p>"Getting closer. Now give it a bit more... pizzazz." He whispered.</p><p>"Please fuck me, Master! P-punish me as hard as you can!" Ashe said, her face flushed crimson red as she spoke.</p><p>"That's more like it. Good girl..." Ken grinned at her lewd remark. Yet, he did not move.</p><p>Ashe whimpered as she waited for him to push his cock all the way in.</p><p>"Wha-" She tried to ask what was taking so long but felt the wind knocked out of her as Ken slammed his cock all the way into her without warning.</p><p>She screamed in delight as Ken started thrusting his member back and forth inside her, easily reaching her deepest spot. She had missed this feeling. The feeling of having a cock pound into her and make her dizzy with pleasure.</p><p>"You like that, Ashe? Feeling a dick that's not your husband drill into your lewd, cheating pussy?" Ken growled huskily, as a hand of his grabbed her other wrist, pulling hard. Ashe's upper body was lifted off the bed as Ken pulled her arms tightly.</p><p>"Yes! I love cheating on my husband~ I love Master's big dick inside my pussy~" She mewled in ecstasy as she felt his thick phallus skewer her over and over again. Her breasts jiggled like pudding in the midst of their intercourse.</p><p>Gods, she loved it. Every single second.</p><p>Never mind her husband, who surely could've satisfied her if he paid attention to her. She was already hooked on someone else. And she wouldn't give it up.</p><p>"Your cock's driving me crazy~" She screamed, giving in to her lewd persona. Her dirty talk stirred something in Ken, who found himself thrusting harder and harder, pistoning his member balls deep into her hungry snatch.</p><p>She threw her head back, moaning loudly as she felt his member press against her cervix, as it happened again and again.</p><p>"Oh my god, your big cock is gonna make me cum!" Ashe squealed as Ken's member continued to piston into her core, her orgasm bubbling to the surface again.</p><p>Her words only made Ken try harder, putting his all into pounding his cock into her cunt, his own orgasm approaching fast.</p><p>"Cumming!" Ashe screamed as she felt a tidal wave of pleasure crest over her body, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her entire body. Ken grunted loudly as his orgasm hit at the same time, his cockhead throbbing as it spurted copious strands of his seed deep into Ashe, coating her womb with it. If it wasn't for Institute mandated protection(in case champions wanted to get it on with other champions or summoners), Ashe would've definitely gotten pregnant.</p><p>Ashe was left panting for breath after her intense orgasm, her body still basking in the afterglow of it. She felt Ken start moving again.</p><p>"W-wait, I'm still- " Ashe tried to protest, but fell short as her words betrayed her, forming a moan instead.</p><p>"Your master's still not done yet." Ken whispered into her ear. She could practically see the sly grin on his face from behind her. Her womanhood still sensitive, she lay at the mercy of her favorite summoner, who intended to continued to keep using her until he was satisfied, his pleasurous assault seemingly unending.</p><p>It wasn't until 2 creampies later that Ken stopped pounding his cock into her. He let go of the frost archer's arms who, without support, fell forward onto her bed, her upper body pressed against the soft mattress while her ass was held high, the pair's nether regions still connected.</p><p>"Damn, it's night time already..." Ken murmured as he looked out the window for the first time since the two has entered Ashe's room.</p><p>"That's alright. Stay the night with me..." Ashe responded in a hushed whisper.</p><p>"As you wish, my queen." Ken smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her softly.</p>
<hr/><p>The frost archer awoke to the slightest of stirs in her bed next to her, a habit she had developed from days in Freljord for when the better of hearing awoke. Her eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones, a warm gentle smile coming from its owner.</p><p>"You look cute when you sleep." He grinned at her.</p><p>"S-shut up..." Ashe blushed, moving an arm sluggishly to punch him lightly. She inched her body closer to snuggle up next to her lover, who moved an arm to pull her in. They stayed like that for a minute, as the soft sunlight glittered through the windows. "Say, are you free the rest of the week?" She asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Yea, I am. I don't really have much to do when I'm playing a match on the Rift." Ken responded. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"No reason..." Ashe said, a sly smile creeping across her face as a hand drifted southward idly towards Ken's morning wood.</p><p>"Cheeky girl. Do I have to punish you again?" Ken's eyes widened slightly as he felt her hand brush against his member. He quickly rolled over so he was on top of the frost archer.</p><p>Ashe bit her lip in anticipation for the fun that was about to begin.</p><p>God, this was the best bad decision she had ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>